Get Off Your High Horse/Transcript
Isaac Bontemps: , things are finally looking up! Isaac: We successfully put an end to the counterfeiting racket that threatened to bring Concordia to its knees... Isaac: And Leopold Rochester has just endorsed a lucrative bonds scheme which promises to resolve the city's financial crisis once and for all! Maddie: And to top it all off, Ascroft, the most glamorous horse race in Concordia, starts today! The Chief's got us all tickets, remember? Isaac (sweating): Why anyone would voluntarily attend an event with so many horses present remains a mystery to me! Maddie: Oh, come now, Bontemps! There's nothing more thrilling than watching the horse you've bet on cross the finish line in first place! Maddie: Although I do wish I'd had time to get a new hat... You see, Ascroft is as much about what you're wearing as it is the racing! Rose: , all bets are off! A dead body's been found in the stables at Ascroft! Maddie: A murder at Ascroft?! , we need to go there now! Isaac: No, Madeline, I shall accompany ! I must prove that my fear of horses will not stop me from bringing swift justice to killers! , let us head to the stables at once! Chapter 1 Investigate Stables. Isaac Bontemps: , this poor woman's head's been completely bashed in! Isaac: But wait, I recognize the victim! This is Anna Jewell, a famous jockey! Isaac: She happened to be profiled right next to the chess section in the Concordian Gazette, which is why I read all about her. Isaac: Perhaps the clues you picked up will help us discover who wanted Miss Jewell dead! Isaac: This satchel has the initials of the victim embossed on it! It is most certainly worth rifling through... Isaac: And putting this broken toy back together could also be useful. Isaac: , we have our work cut out! Let's not give the killer even an extra second to hoof it! Examine Victim's Bag. Isaac: , the most interesting thing in the victim's bag seems to be this invitation she was sent... see, here's her name! Isaac: The rest of the information on the invitation has faded away. Let's uncover it using your dusting kit! Examine Faded Invitation. Isaac: , the victim was invited to a party hosted by Lady Highmore! Isaac: You last rubbed shoulders with our favorite dowager aristocrat shortly after investigating the murder of counterfeiter Jade Carnegie! Isaac: If Lady Highmore was inviting the victim to her soirée, they must have known each other. Let us have a word with her! Ask Lady Highmore about her connection to the victim. Highmore (winking): <Rank> , what do you think of my hat? I had it custom-made for the Ascroft horse race! Isaac: It is certainly... impressive! Coincidentally, we're here about a murder that took place earlier today at Ascroft, and- Highmore: A murder at Ascroft? How uncivilized to kill at the most high society event of the year! But pray, how does this vulgar bloodshed concern me? Isaac: We believe you knew the victim, a jockey named Anna Jewell. Highmore: Anna's dead? Why would someone want to kill that sweet girl? Isaac: That is what we are attempting to discern, m'Lady... How did you know Miss Jewell? Highmore: Anna was my latest protégée... I have a new one for every season, you know! Highmore: Anna was unfortunately accustomed to consorting with riff raff. So I invited her to my soirée so she could meet the RIGHT kind of people! Highmore: But all that effort has now gone to waste! It beggars belief - poor Anna was only this morning greeting guests in the Grand Enclosure at Ascroft, and now she is gone! Isaac: So, Miss Jewell was at the Grand Enclosure just prior to her death? Lady Highmore, we must take your leave to examine the area immediately! Investigate Grand Enclosure. Isaac: , aren't those the victim's initials on this bloodstained cravat? It must belong to her! Isaac: The blood has to be the victim's, but what of those green smudges on the cravat? We had better get a sample! Isaac: And the castle on the front of this pocket watch certainly doesn't look Concordian... unlocking it is sure to determine its provenance! Examine Pocket Watch. Isaac: , "Princess Eliza Rheinberg" is inscribed inside the pocket watch you unlocked! Isaac: PRINCESS Eliza Rheinberg? Royalty, here in Concordia? Isaac: We had better request an audience with this Princess Eliza, but remember to be on your best behavior when we speak to her, ! Talk to Princess Eliza about the murder. Isaac (presenting his badge): Good afternoon, Your Royal Highness. We are from the Concordian Flying Squad and we were hoping to ask you a few que- Eliza: Hooow do you do, officers! Isn't this just the most jolly occasion? There is truly nothing I adore more than a horse race! Isaac: If you say so, Your Highness, but I fear this occasion has been tainted by a murder. A jockey named Anna Jewell was killed earlier today. Eliza: Miss Jewell has been murdered? Oh my, such atrocious acts would never take place in my dearest Splichtenstein! Isaac: I'm sorry, Splichten... what? Eliza: Splichtenstein! It is a wooonderful country in central Europe. And while the rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain, in Splichtenstein, it is simply everywhere! Isaac: How interesting. But... back to our investigation... may I ask if you knew the victim well? Eliza: I'm afraid Miss Jewell and I moved in different circles. I do, however, recall her giving me the most marvelous curtsy earlier! Eliza: Now, officers, I must dash! One has many engagements to attend, as I'm SURE you understand. Toodle pip! Examine Victim's Cravat. Isaac: Let's send the green substance you collected off the victim's cravat straight to Viola! Analyze Green Substance. Viola: Oh , what a breath of fresh air you are! Which is more than I can say about your killer... Isaac: Why thank you, Viola! But does your compliment have anything to do with the sample sent you from the victim's cravat? Viola: It does! You see, the sample boasted extracts of peppermint and spearmint... essential ingredients to freshen your breath! Viola: Richard confirmed that the victim had pristine gums and teeth, meaning she had no requirement of external products to mask a smelly mouth... Viola: This, combined with the cravat being found so far from the body, makes it clear that it was the killer who spilled their breath freshener on it... Viola: ... Which allows me to conclude that your murderer will be using a minty spray to cover up a bad case of... shall we say... horse breath! Isaac: A noxious mouth will be the least of our killer's worries when we catch them, ! Examine Broken Toy Pieces. Isaac: , what a quaint straw horse you put back together! And look, its little saddle has a message on it: "Thunderhoof, From Rahul"! Isaac: Wait, I remember - Thunderhoof's the name of the victim's horse! Isaac: This Rahul chap must have made this toy horse for Miss Jewell, which means he knew the victim! Isaac: We had better speak with Rahul at once! Inform Rahul of Anna's murder. Isaac (presenting his badge): Rahul, and I are from the Concordian Flying Squad. We're here to- Rahul: I knows why you're here, officers... it's about my friend, Anna, isn't it? Rahul (crying): How can Anna be dead? It were only yesterday we was braiding ribbons into the horses' tails together! Rahul: I'm the stable boy here at Ascroft, you see, and most folks don't even knows I exist! But Anna weren't all high an' mighty like them other nasty jockeys! She was my friend. Rahul (crying): Now she's dead and I'll have no one but the horses to talk to! Isaac: We're very sorry for your loss, Rahul. We'll leave you in peace for now, but please don't leave the premises. Autopsy Victim's Body. Dick (holding a hobby horse): Ride a cock-horse to Banbury Cross, to see a fine lady upon a white horse... Isaac: Er... Richard? Dick: Oh, sorry, ! That dead jockey has got me reminiscing about my childhood! Care for a hobby horse race around my laboratory? Isaac: Maybe another time... For now, can you tell us how our victim was murdered? Dick: Well, to put it simply, the killer bashed Miss Jewell's brains in! Dick: They began their attack with a blow to the back of the victim's head. Dick: The victim then turned around to unsuccessfully defend herself, allowing the killer to launch a full-frontal attack and pummel her to death. Isaac: What a violent way to go... Tell us, Richard, did you uncover any other evidence to help us pinpoint this heinous murderer? Dick: Indeed! You see, your killer must have had more than just an appetite for murder, as they left a trail of creamy crumbs in the victim's mangled head! Dick: And an expensive trail at that, because the killer's crumbs come from macarons, those delectable but pricey French confections! Isaac: Well, it'll only be stale bread for our macaron-loving killer when you put them behind bars, ! Later, in the Grand Enclosure... Isaac: , I've been told a day at the races can be exciting, but I do not think anyone was expecting the drama of finding a jockey with her head bashed in! Isaac: For now, we haven't uncovered anyone with a motive to kill Miss Jewell. Indeed, all our suspects seemed to genuinely like her! Isaac: Lady Highmore found the victim charming enough to take her on as a protégée, while Rahul, the stable hand, claims Miss Jewell was the only one at Ascroft to show him kindness! Isaac: There is still much investigating to be done if we are to- Archie: Fancy seeing you here, ! Did you miss me? Isaac: Archie Rochester?! Chapter 2 In the Grand Enclosure at Ascroft... Isaac Bontemps: , people were expecting excitement at the Ascroft horse race, but no one could have predicted we'd find a murdered jockey in the stables! Isaac: Anna Jewell was pummelled to death, but for now, we haven't a clue who did it, or why! Archie: Fancy seeing you here, ! Miss me much? Isaac: Archie Rochester?! You are supposed to be in exile abroad for your nefarious actions in Elysium Fields! Archie: Well, now I'm back! Switzerland was just too tame to hold the likes of me! Isaac: And you've returned to Concordia just in time for a murder... Take a seat, Mr Rochester, will need to have a word with you! Talk to Archie Rochester. Isaac: Archie Rochester, what the devil are you doing back in Concordia? Archie: , I've had just the most educative time abroad! Really, it was the best thing my parents could have done for me... Isaac: Yes, all that free rein to get up to no good must have been highly refreshing! Archie: Oh come now, I didn't get up to any trouble, except breaking a few hearts here and there! But that isn't a crime now, is it? Isaac: No, but masterminding the deaths of six innocent lives to seduce a mobster's daughter certainly was! Archie: , why must you bring up my past... actions? Archie: I was just a boy then... now you see a man before you! I've even taken on the great responsibility of assisting my mother in her distiller business! Isaac: Well, since you claim to be so responsible, perhaps you can tell us what you know about Anna Jewell, the murdered jockey. Archie: Ah yes, Anna was a sweet little thing. A bit too horse-mad for my liking, but charming nonetheless. If I recall correctly, the last time I saw her she was trotting around my family's department store! Isaac: Our victim was at the Rochester Department Store? , in that case we must investigate there at once! Archie: While you're there, could you pick up some macarons for me? I've had a craving for them since Paris... plus they're always useful for sweetening up old biddies like Lady Highmore! Isaac: We'll have more important matters to deal with at the department store than your food cravings, Archie! Investigate Department Store. Isaac: , this is a framed cover of Ponies and Puppies magazine - featuring our victim! Isaac: The headline reads, "Anna Jewell: A new star in the world of horseriding"... Isaac: Miss Jewell's pictured with another jockey, but his face is obscured by the rather substantial trophy he's holding. Isaac: His horse, however, is in clear view. Let's see if we can identify the mystery jockey through his thoroughbred! Isaac: And this fancy box is addressed to our victim! Let's open that lock to see what hides inside! Examine Framed Magazine Cover. Isaac: , the horse pictured on the framed magazine cover is called Sweetcheeks, and its rider is a jockey named Milton Dobby! Isaac: Mr Dobby appears to be a veteran horseracer, and a big name in his own right. Let's see what he has to say about his murdered competitor. Talk to Milton Dobby about the victim. Milton (eating a macaron): ......... Isaac: Er... Mr Dobby? Milton: Oh, you didn't see me eating those macarons, did you? I'd better use my mouth spray or my horse will be very disappointed in me! Isaac: Mr Dobby, we're investigating the murder of Anna Jewell, and- Milton: Yes, yes, I heard about Anna's untimely demise. We've lost a true talent in the horseriding world! Milton: Not that she was as good as me, of course! Isaac: Did you know Miss Jewell well? Milton: We'd exchanged a word or two during racing meets, but I can't say I knew her any more than my other competitors! Milton: Officers, I do hope you solve Anna's murder promptly so that Ascroft can reopen again. There are trophies waiting to be added to my collection! Examine Locked Box. Isaac: , the fancy box addressed to our victim contained this colorful bouquet of flowers! Isaac: The note attached reads, "Thank you for the star performance." Isaac: You're right, this bouquet may simply be a fan's tribute to our jockey, but let's send it to Diego in case there's more to this gift than meets the eye. Analyze Bouquet. Diego: , they say you should never look a gift horse in the mouth, but you were right to treat these flowers with suspicion! Isaac: Do tell us more, Diego! Diego: At first, this bouquet is simply a lovely present for our victim. But in reality, the flowers have been chosen specifically to send an unbridled message of anger! Diego: You see, the bouquet's orange lilies symbolize disdain, while the monkshood warn the recipient to be cautious. And the seemingly innocent buttercups represent childish behavior! Isaac: What a sneaky way to tell someone off! Diego: Well, it won't be all that surprising when I tell you the handwriting on the note is Lady Highmore's! Isaac: But Lady Highmore said the victim was her protégée! She had better have an innocent reason for sending such an underhanded gift, ! Confront Lady Highmore about the insulting bouquet. Highmore: Please don't come too close, ! It's those canapés they serve in the Grand Enclosure... too much garlic! Highmore: I shall have to borrow some breath freshener off dear Princess Eliza, otherwise it will be simply impossible to converse in a respectable manner! Isaac: Well, perhaps you can communicate via flowers, the same way you did with Miss Jewell! Highmore (sweating): Oh, you found my silly little gift... Highmore: Now see here, I took Anna under my wing and even made her the star attraction of my pre-Ascroft cocktail soirée... Highmore: And how did that girl repay my kindness? By proceeding to get thoroughly sozzled and making a terrible embarrassment of herself, and me! Highmore: The very next day, I received a letter rescinding my invitation to judge the annual flower arranging competition! It was social suicide! Isaac: That is a lot of anger, Lady Highmore. Let us hope social suicide did not drive you to more dire extremities! Isaac: , , only Lady Highmore would be so enraged by a mere flower competition! Isaac: But enough musing! What say you we take another look around the Grand Enclosure to see if there are any more incriminating clues hiding among the hats? Investigate Head Table. Isaac: What made you pick up that old betting slip, ? Isaac: Oh I see, it's a hefty bet on our victim... but the slip also mentions she lost the race! Isaac: The better's name is almost completely torn off the slip - but I'm sure you'll be able to work it out! Isaac: And if you think that tea tray might be hiding something, we had better rifle through it! Examine Betting Slip. Isaac: , the person who placed the losing bet on our victim was called Rheinberg... Isaac: You're right - Rheinberg is Princess Eliza's surname! Isaac: I wonder how the Princess felt about losing such a large amount of shillings thanks to Miss Jewell. Let's ask her! Talk to Princess Eliza about losing the bet on the victim. Eliza: Hello again, . Have you managed to apprehend Miss Jewell's dastardly assailant? Isaac: Not yet, Your Highness. However, we did find your betting slip... it seems you lost a large sum of money thanks to Miss Jewell losing her race! Eliza (sweating): Gracious me, how did you chance upon that bet? Eliza: If you must know, Miss Jewell assured me she was the best jockey in Concordia, so I thought it would be a jolly good laugh to place a bet on her! Eliza: And the silly girl and her horse just sauntered casually along the racecourse! I lost a whole month's allowance, and Daddy was simply furious! Eliza: I have even had to resort to eating inferior-quality macarons because of her... You simply cannot imagine the shame of it all! Examine Waiter's Tray. Isaac: , someone hid this bloody stirrup beneath the tea party items on the tray! Isaac: I do not know much about horse equipment, but I agree, the green color of the stirrup's strap is rather unusual! Isaac: In any case, could the killer have used this stirrup to murder the victim? Rose knows all about unconventional weapons - let's send it to her! Analyze Bloody Stirrup. Rose: , you saddled me with quite a challenge, so I teamed up with Dick... which was rather entertaining, if a bit morbid! Dick: Indeed! Who would have thought to murder someone using a stirrup! Rose: A killer who likes horsing around, that's who! Isaac: So the stirrup found in the tea tray is definitely the murder weapon which was used to kill Miss Jewell! Rose: It most certainly is! You see, Dick confirmed that the lacerations on the victim's head matched the shape of the stirrup! Dick: What's more, Miss Jewell's injuries show that the killer held the stirrup using the leather strap, allowing them to wallop the victim's head with even more power! Dick: So I took a closer look at the stirrup's strap, and noticed some white smudges, which turned out to be sunscreen... Rose: Sunscreen that was no doubt deposited by the killer while beating poor Miss Jewell to death! Isaac: So our killer wears sunscreen. Well, , their sunny days will be few and far between once you lock them up! Later... Isaac: , this case has certainly had us jumping through hoops and hurdles to find out who murdered Anna Jewell! Isaac: We now know Miss Jewell had her head pounded to a pulp with a stirrup... but by whom? Isaac: Could it have been Lady Highmore, who suffered "social suicide" because of the victim's drunken shenanigans? Isaac: Or did the loss of her allowance at the hands of the victim enrage Princess Eliza enough to commit murder? Isaac: Whatever the case, I am certain that a few more clues will- Sandra: , this is an OUTRAGE! Sandra: How DARE you besmirch the name of Concordia in such a fashion? I demand answers, RIGHT NOW! Chapter 3 Isaac Bontemps: Forget the horses, , we're the ones jumping through hoops and hurdles to find out who murdered Anna Jewell! Isaac: We now know that the poor jockey ironically died from head injuries caused by a carefully-wielded stirrup! Isaac: And while we've uncovered a number of suspects with motive to do Miss Jewell harm, for now we haven't been able to pinpoint who- Sandra: , this is an OUTRAGE! I demand an explanation! Isaac (sweating): Whatever is the matter, Deputy Mayor? Sandra: I've heard you've been interrogating Her Royal Highness, Princess Eliza Rheinberg of Splichtenstein! What compelled you to do such a thing?! Isaac: We have found evidence which suggests she may be implicated in the murder that took place in Ascroft, and- Sandra: Poppycock! It is not often we have royalty visiting Concordia, and we must ensure the Princess leaves with only the most wonderful of memories... Sandra: ... Which should NOT include being treated like a common criminal by the Concordian Flying Squad! Now, steer clear of the Princess, or there will be consequences! Sandra: ........... SLAM! (Sandra leaves.) Isaac: , I'm afraid we have no choice but to disregard the Deputy Mayor's concerns! We must always treat each suspect with the same precision, no matter their status! Isaac: Now, we have no time to lose if we're to catch Miss Jewell's murderer! Let us continue our investigation by making another inspection of the department store! Investigate Store Counter. Isaac: , this blouse has been violently slashed to shreds! Isaac: And you're right! The drycleaning ticket shows it belonged to the victim! Isaac: Perhaps scooping up some of the white powder left on the victim's blouse will help us discover who wanted to destroy it! Isaac: And this book is called "Jumping Fences Over My Heart"... Sounds like a story for horse enthusiasts! Isaac: There's a faded inscription in the books signed by Miss Jewell! We must try and recover the rest of her dedication! Isaac: And I agree this shopping bag may well be hiding something important. Let's have a rummage through it! Examine Shopping Bag. Isaac: , this flyer you found at the bottom of the shopping bag says: "I want YOU to join the Concordian Anti-Women Movement!" Isaac: A movement against women? How appalling! Isaac: And you're right! The poster boy for this unsavory organization is none other than our jockey, Milton Dobby! Isaac: I agree, if Mr Dobby is so against women, I wonder what he really thought of our victim's success! Let's ask him! Question Milton about his views on women. Milton: Do you have as delicate skin as I, ? Thank goodness Lady Highmore was kind enough to lend me her sunscreen, otherwise I'd be burnt to a crisp! Isaac: I'm surprised you'd even deign to consort with Lady Highmore, considering your view on members of the opposite sex! We found your poster, you see... Milton: Now, come, come, I was merely pointing out the obvious fact that women are inferior to men! Isaac: Then how do you explain Anna Jewell's great success as a jockey? Clearly it shows women can achieve anything a man can! Milton: Anna's so-called success was an outright sham! How could a girl... a GIRL... think she could become a jockey, let alone one as good as the likes of me! Milton: Horse racing is a man's world, and unless they've got tails, fillies belong firmly in the stands! Milton: Quite honestly, it's no wonder Anna got herself killed. That's what happens when you don't know your place! Isaac: Despicable! Mr Dobby, if we find our your misogynistic views drove you to commit murder, YOUR place will be firmly behind bars! Examine Victim's Book. Isaac: The full inscription written by Miss Jewell on the book you picked up reads: "This story reminded me of us. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did!" Isaac: I agree, paired with the heart below the dedication and the romantic title, this looks like a love token sent from our victim... but to whom? Isaac: We certainly don't have time to peruse this book ourselves for clues about the intended recipient... but I'm sure Evie can help us out! Analyze Victim's Book. Evie: , the book you sent me is the most vapid and saccharine thing I've ever read! Isaac: If you say so, Evie... But did you find anything that might help us ascertain to whom the victim's book dedication was intended? Evie: Well, the victim mentioned the story reminded her of the person she gifted the book to... Evie: ... And it just so happens the silly man the protagonist is pining for is called Archibald, a name often shortened to Archie! Isaac: Archie? As in Archie Rochester? Our victim was sending love tokens to Archie Rochester? How odd... Isaac: , let's see what Archie thought about Miss Jewell's advances! Ask Archie about Anna's love token. Isaac: Archie, we found the book Anna Jewell had gifted you discarded in the department store... Archie: Ah yes, I threw that asinine book away! Archie: Little Anna was madly in love with me, but I did not feel the same... I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice! Isaac: Mistake? Whatever do you mean? Archie: Common girls are too much trouble, ! After the way Giulietta treated me, I have decided only a thoroughbred woman will do for me! Archie: Talking of which, where's that Princess? She asked for a squirt of my sunscreen earlier, partly as a pretext to speak to me, I'm sure! I'd better go see if she needs some more! Examine Victim's Blouse. Isaac: Let's put this white powder you picked up from the victim's slashed blouse under the microscope! Examine White Powder. Isaac: , the white particles you collected from our victim's slashed blouse turned out to be horse grooming powder! Isaac: Jockeys of Miss Jewell's standing do not look after their horses themselves, so this grooming powder can't have belonged to her... Isaac: However, horse-care is certainly Rahul the stable hand's domain! Did he drop some of this powder on the victim's garment while ripping it to shreds? Isaac: Rahul said he and Miss Jewell were friends, so he had better have a good explanation for his violent actions! Confront Rahul about the slashed blouse. Rahul: , you're just in time for munchies! Want to help me feed the horses? Isaac: No, thank you! Rahul, you said Anna Jewell was your friend... so why did you violently rip her blouse to shreds? Rahul (sweating): Cripes, you founds me out... Rahul: Anna WAS my friend! But when she got famous, she got too big for her boots and forgot all about little Rahul... Rahul: All she did was order me around and make fun of my horse breath, even though I use a nice minty spray so me mouth don't pong! Rahul: So when Anna commanded me to pick up her drycleanin' like I were her lackey, it were the last straw! And the next thing I knew, I'd taken out all me anger on her clothes! Isaac: Well, Rahul, I hope your rage didn't prompt you to commit murder, or you'll be making plenty of new friends... in prison! Back on the airship... Isaac: , I feel we are just a hop and a skip away from finding Anna Jewell's killer, but now is not the time to lose momentum! Isaac: Yes, I agree a final sweep of the stables where we found the victim's body is imperative! Come on, there's no time to waste! Investigate Horse Stall. Isaac: Well spotted, , this saddle is the same shade of green as the strap on the stirrup which was used to kill the victim! Isaac: Not only that, but the saddle is missing one of its stirrups! Clearly, this is where our killer procured their murder weapon! Isaac: Perhaps collecting some of the strange fibers on the saddle will reveal something about our killer! Isaac: And could this bloodstained jockey hat have belonged to the victim? We had better extract some of that blood! Examine Saddle. Isaac: Let's send these fibers you picked up from the saddle to Viola right away! Analyze Orange Fibers. Viola (holding a clipboard): No, no... this can't be right... Isaac: Dearest Viola, whatever is the matter? Viola: Oh, , I am sorry! It's just that I'm trying furiously to figure out who my real father might be, but I've only hit dead ends so far! And my mother still insists on keeping it a secret! Isaac: Well, Viola, I am sorry to hear of your continuing... predicament. Might we distract you from your family woes for a moment by asking you about the provenance of the fibers found on the saddle? Viola: But of course, that is why you are here, after all! Well, what I can say for certain is that your killer will be sporting plumage of some description... Viola: Because these fibers are in fact feathers! Viola: Your perpetrator must have inadvertently deposited some of these feathers on the saddle whilst grasping for the murder weapon! Isaac: Well, our feathered criminal won't be taking flight any time soon if you've got anything to do with it, ! Examine Jockey Hat. Isaac: , if there's anything other than blood hiding in the sample you collected from the jockey hat, Viola is sure to sniff it out! Analyze Blood. Isaac: Viola, what can you tell us about the sample of blood collected from the jockey hat? Was it the victim's? Viola: Yes it was! I'm guessing Miss Jewell grabbed the hat after receiving the first blow, to try and knock her attacker away! Viola: While the victim merely succeeded in grazing her killer's face, her actions still left us a precious clue! You see, there wasn't just blood on her hat... Viola: ... I also found traces of red lipstick, which the victim did not wear! Isaac: Which means this lipstick must have come from her murderer! , I'll bet the killer never realized their red lips would lead them to being caught red-handed! After completing all the tasks... Isaac: , have your handcuffs at the ready... it's time to arrest our killer! Take care of the killer now! Isaac (presenting his badge): I did not ever imagine saying this, but Princess Eliza, we are placing you under arrest for the murder of Anna Jewell! Eliza: Oh, I do declare! Is this a Concordian parlor game of which I am not aware? Isaac: I'm afraid this is no game, Your Highness! You left a trail of macaron crumbs in the victim's wounds which led us straight to you! Eliza: One would never be so uncouth as to leave crumbs lying anywhere, let alone on a cadaver! Isaac: Then how do you explain the traces of breath freshener you deposited on the victim's cravat as you were trying to get rid of it? Eliza: My breath naturally smells of the joys of spring... I am offended you would imply otherwise! Isaac: Next you'll be telling us your lips are naturally that red! Your lipstick ended up on Miss Jewell's hat as she tried to defend herself from your deadly blows! It's time to confess, Your Highness! Eliza: Aaw....'nuff said! You got me, ... it were me who done Anna in! Eliza (sweating): ........... Isaac: Princess, your accent... why has your voice changed! Eliza (taking off her hat): Because I ain't no foreign princess! I'm just poor Eliza Fairfax, a flower girl from the market! At least I used to be... Eliza: Anna and me was best friends growing up. We was always wanting to make somethin' more of ourselves... she with 'er horses and me by taking classes to talk proper like a lady. Eliza: And I were really good at it! I even fooled everyone into thinkin' I were bloomin' foreign royalty! Isaac: So you pretended you were a foreign princess... But I fail to see what your old friend had to do with this farce of yours! Eliza: I 'adn't seen Anna in years! But then we bumped into each other at one of Lady 'ighmore's soirées, and she bloomin' recognized me! Eliza: The likes of me can drink somethin' chronic... But it took just one gin fizz to get that ninny Anna drunk as a skunk! And the drunker she was, the more she talked! Eliza: I had to shut her up before she told everyone who I really was! So I went to the stables to talk to 'er, all nice and proper like, but then me temper got the better of me... Eliza: And before I knew it, I'd grabbed the nearest stirrup and begun walloping Anna on the 'ead until she stopped movin'! Isaac: Well, you certainly succeeded in shutting the victim up, and now it's your turn to be shut up... in prison! Eliza Fairfax, you are under arrest! Judge Lawson: Miss Fairfax, I have seen some bizarre cases in my time but yours really takes the horse biscuit! How do you plead to the murder of Anna Jewell? Eliza: Not guilty, Yer 'onor! It were Princess Eliza Rheinberg who done Anna in! I'm a good girl, I am! Judge Lawson: How dare you mock the Court with your cheek! has told me all about your royal alter-ego, and believe me, I will be more than happy to add impersonation to your list of misdemeanors! Eliza: Well, you can't blame a girl for wantin' to come up in the world! Judge Lawson: No, but I can blame her for beating an innocent woman to death just to hide her true identity! Eliza Fairfax, I sentence you to 18 years in prison for the murder of Anna Jewell! Eliza: Aaaaoooooow....! Just you wait, Yer 'onor, I'll be a lady yet! In the Chief's office... Chief Wright: There you are, ! I was just walking the Mayor and his Deputy to the door! Cornelius: See, Deputy Hwang, I told you and the Flying Squad could be counted on to solve this grisly murder! Sandra: Quite so, quite so...! , I have to admit you did a commendable job... Chief Wright: Indeed! Who would have imagined that dainty Princess Eliza would turn out to be such a dark horse! Cornelius: certainly did! Even a seasoned imposter like Eliza Fairfax was no match for your inimitable sleuthing skills! Chief Wright: I couldn't have said it better. for now, Mayor, Deputy! (Cornelius and Sandra leave.) Chief Wright: And another job well done, ! You solved this murder in record time, allowing Ascroft to reopen its doors and for everyone in Concordia to feel safe once again! A Run for Your Money (4/6) Maddie O'Malley: , the murder at the races was a tough case, but you managed to solve it nonetheless! Maddie: A foreign princess turning out to be a murderous imposter... that's one to tell the grandkids! Isaac: Well, if this case has made me realize anything, it is that it's high time I got over my silly phobia of horses! Isaac: Good idea, ! Perhaps Rahul, the stable hand, will be able to help me! Will you come with me to speak to him? Maddie: Bontemps, I'm proud of you for facing your fear! But, , before you head off to see Rahul, the Chief wants a quick word. I'll accompany you! See what the Chief wants. Chief Wright: , I was hoping I might employ your superior sleuthing skills for a... personal matter... Chief Wright: I have recently begun courting a woman from the Rochester family named Bernadine. From the first moment, I couldn't help but be charmed by her... er, assets, monetary and otherwise! Chief Wright: Bernadine and I have spent some enjoyable moments together since then... and I am thrilled to tell you she has agreed to dine with me this evening! Maddie: How exciting, Sir! Chief Wright: Yes, yes! However, for a lady of her stature, I really must offer a gift that will truly impress! But I fear I am stumped as to what will tickle her fancy! Maddie: Well, Sir, there must be something you have gleaned about Miss Bernadine from your moments together? Chief Wright: Bernadine tends to witter on so I don't always pay attention... Maddie: It'll be hard to win Bernadine's heart if you don't listen to her, Sir! Chief Wright: Well, I do recall she mentioned pouring her soul into her embroidery! She's always at the Rochester Department Store buying more thread... Maddie: In that case, perhaps we'll find one of her embroidered pieces at the department store and discover the key to her soul! Chief Wright: Just spiffing! And here, take some spending money with you! Investigate Department Store. Maddie: , I get the feeling the Chief might be more smitten with Bernadine Rochester's fortune than with her smile! Maddie: But we promised to give him a hand in winning her affections, and so we shall! Maddie: Talking of which, do you find these torn pieces of cloth curious, ? Then let us stitch them back together! Examine Torn Fabric. Maddie: , those torn pieces of material were once an embroidered peacock! Maddie: And look, it's signed "BR"! This peacock has to be one of Bernadine Rochester's creations! Maddie: Diego's always saying no one has better knowledge than him when it comes to a woman's heart! Let's see what Bernadine's creation tells him about her innermost desires! Analyze Embroidered Peacock. Diego: , I took the liberty of calling in the Chief to share the analysis results of Bernadine Rochester's embroidery! Chief Wright: Do not leave us in suspense any longer, Mr del Lobo! What have you found out about Bernadine that will help me buy her a suitable gift? Diego: Well, Chief, Miss Bernadine's choice of a peacock shows she is attracted to luxurious things, and needs to be the center of attention at every party! Chief Wright: She certainly sounds expensive to please! Diego: Don't panic, Chief! Notice that the peacock's tail is closed! This reveals that Miss Bernadine is a private person, and won't be looking for an ostentatious gift... Diego: Therefore, I suggest you buy the lady something tasteful... a gold brooch, perhaps, or just a simple pair of emerald earrings! Chief Wright (sweating): "Just" a pair of emeralds...! Chief Wright: Well, I've put most of my savings into Leopold Rochester's bonds for the Concordia Telephone Company... But I should have enough left to buy something to please the delectable Bernadine Rochester! Diego: Good luck, Chief! And, , if I could have a word with you in private... Diego: , thanks for staying behind. I've called Maddie in as well. There's something I need to talk to you about... Maddie: So much mystery, Diego! Diego: You see, I am somewhat concerned about these Telephone Company bonds the Chief has invested so heavily in! Maddie: But Leopold Rochester is endorsing these bonds, so they must be legitimate! Maddie: Charlie also said investing in the Concordia Telephone Company's a sure bet because telephones are the technology of the future! Diego: I know, I know, but something feels amiss... I'm a reformed forger - I can sense these things! Diego: A lot of people are counting on these bonds to help them recover from the stock market crash, so it is essential that they be above board! Maddie: Well, since the bonds are being endorsed by the Rochesters, perhaps you and should probe Archie about them? I have a feeling you'll be able to get on his good side! Ask Archie about the bonds. Archie (holding his nebulizer): , I simply cannot talk to you right now! My asthma... Archie (using his nebulizer): ............ Diego: But that's such a shame, Archie! has been telling me all about your superior intellect, and I was thoroughly looking forward to delving into your mind! Archie: Oh... well... in that case, how can I be of assistance? Diego: Wonderful to see your asthma has disappeared... Diego: Now, we are simply DYING to know more about these bonds that are being endorsed by your Uncle Leopold! Archie: Oh yes, those bonds are an excellent investment! People were buying them left, right and center in the Grand Enclosure earlier! Diego: How thrilling! I'd love to know how these bonds actually work... Archie: Oh, I don't bother myself with such boring details! Now, how about we continue extolling my virtues over a spot of lunch instead! Diego: Well, , Archie was less helpful than I'd hoped, but he did let slip something of great importance... Diego: ... That the bonds were being bought and sold earlier in the Grand Enclosure! There may be a vital clue left behind for us to find! Investigate Grand Enclosure. Diego: , this portfolio has the Concordia Telephone Company logo on it. We're bound to find some information about Leopold Rochester's bonds inside. Let's open it! Examine Locked Portfolio. Diego: Bingo, ! This portfolio is full of documents on the telephone company's bonds! Diego: Look at the names on the first page! Highmore, Wilson, Upperton... all the most influential families in Concordia have invested heavily! Diego: I'm still not sold on these bonds. But you're right, I'm sure our adorable Evie will be able to unearth any secrets these documents hold! Analyze Bond Investors. Diego: Hello there, Evie! How did my suggestion of taking your girlfriend Katherine to a burlesque show work out? Evie: Oh, Diego, it worked better than I could have ever imagined! Diego: You must tell me everything! But first, did you find out anything of interest about the bonds scheme in the documents sent you? Evie: Well, what is interesting is not what I found, but what I didn't find... Diego: Whatever do you mean? Evie: Well, everyone who's anyone has invested in the bonds scheme... Evie: ... Except for the Rochesters! Diego: None of the Rochesters have invested in the bonds? That's odd, considering Leopold Rochester is endorsing the scheme! Diego: You see, , I told you something smelled fishy! We'll have to look into these bonds in more detail as soon as we can! Talk to Rahul about Bontemps' fear of horses. Isaac: Rahul, we come to you with a rather delicate situation. You see, I'm scared of horses, and I- Rahul: How could anyone be afraid of sweet lil' horses? Horses are loyal, and they won't betrays you, unlike nasty people! Isaac: If you say so... but tell me, is there anything that can be done to curb this fear of mine? Rahul: Well, I think if you actually learned how to ride a horse, you might feel better about them! Isaac: Hmm, I suppose I could try that. Might you by any chance have a very, very small horse to hand? Rahul: Let me think... oh yes, Crazy Eyes will be perfect for you! Isaac (sweating): Crazy Eyes? It doesn't sound very tame... Rahul: Crazy Eyes does tend to get a bit excited by birdies and rabbits and whatnot, but if you could find her blinders somewhere in these 'ere stables, she'll be as docile as a lamb! Isaac: , an excitable horse will certainly not do! , please help me search the stables high and low for these blinders! Investigate Stables. Isaac: , I'm wondering if taking a riding lesson to overcome my fear of horses was a good idea after all. Perhaps we should just return to the airship! Isaac (sweating): No, of course, you're right! I can't give up now. And maybe looking through this bucket for the blinders Rahul asked for will help still my nerves! Examine Bucket. Isaac: , these horse blinders you found at the bottom of the horse food bucket must be the ones Rahul was talking about! Isaac: I certainly hope Rahul was right when he said the blinders will help keep my horse calm! Let's get them straight to him! Give the horse blinders to Rahul. Isaac: Rahul, we found the horse blinders you asked for! Rahul: That's just spiffing! I'll get Crazy Eyes saddles up right away for your lesson! Isaac (sweating): Oh, , what have I got myself into? Rahul: Now don't you worry, , Crazy Eyes and I will take real good care of Mr Bontemps 'ere! Rahul: In the meantime, why don't you go enjoy yourself at the races? Here, take this so you can fits in with all the posh folks! Two hours later... Isaac (with Crazy Eyes): , look! I've tamed the beast! Honestly, I can't understand why I was ever scared of horses! Rahul: Er, sir, Crazy Eyes 'ere is a pony... horses are bigger beasties! Isaac: Mere semantics, my boy! Today, I met my Waterloo, and I have emerged victorious! Rahul: Yes sir, you really showed that pony who's boss! Isaac (holding carrots): , I shall take your leave to trot off into the sunset with Crazy Eyes! for now! Later, in the Chief's office... Chief Wright: , thanks to you, my supper with Bernadine couldn't have gone better! Chief Wright: What with Bernadine's affections and my bonds investment promising significant rewards, I really do feel that nothing is lacking from my life! Diego: Er... Chief... might I just interject? You see, and I discovered something rather disconcerting about Leopold Rochester's bonds scheme... Diego: Despite being supposedly so lucrative, not a single member of the Rochester family has invested in these bonds! Chief Wright: Oh, come now, ! There's a simple explanation for that! Chief Wright: Clearly, the Rochesters are already so wealthy that they do not need to invest in such schemes! Chief Wright: Now, I'm off to pen some poetry for my Bernadine - women like that kind of thing, don't they? (Chief Wright leaves.) Diego: Hmm, while I admire the Chief's optimism, I cannot shake the nagging feeling that something's off with this investment scheme... Diego: Keep your eyes and ears open, . Something tells me this isn't the last we'll be hearing of these bonds! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts